Prodigy
by Meee
Summary: A double homicide makes the daughter the most likely suspect, and brings about a major change for the entire team. *FINISHED!!*
1. Electric Blue

Summary: A double homicide makes the daughter the most likely suspect, and brings about a major change for the entire team. Rating: PG right now...may become PG-13 for language later on This is my first C.S.I. fic, but there are more planned! May be some Greg/OC later on....with hints of Nick/Sara. It's also a few years after this season, they've been working together for about 8 years. Disclamer: I don't own it, blah blah, don't sue, blah blah...  
  
"Nick?" Gil Grissom called into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, Griss?" Nick Stokes answered. He slammed his locker shut and walked into the hall where Grissom stood.  
  
"New case. Double homicide, it appears. The couple was found by their daughter." He answered, holding up the keys. "Let's go. Catherine and Sara are meeting us there."  
  
Nick nodded and the two men headed to their cars.  
  
As Nick watched as his boss pulled over on the side of the road next to a house surrounded in police tape, his heart began to race. He jumped out of the car, not even closing the door, and ran into the house almost knocking Gil down. As he entered, his eyes widened and mouth dropped in total shock.  
  
Taking in the scene, he saw a man and woman, lying dead, blood pooled beneath them. Sitting next to them, stroking the woman's hand with hers, was the daughter. She had shocking electric blue hair and was dressed all in black.  
  
"Oh god," he said, his eyes starting to water. The girl whipped her head around and stood up.  
  
"Nick? Oh god Nick!" She cried and ran into his arms, just as Gil walked in. She was sobbing hysterically into Nick's shoulder as he stroked her hair. His expression was a mix of shock, terror, and a deep, deep sadness that he couldn't hide.  
  
Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle walked in. At this point, the crying girl and Nick had sunk to the floor, and he was trying to calm her down. "Shhh, Jo, it'll be ok, it's alright, I'm here."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow to Grissom. She didn't understand why this girl was in Nick's arms. She didn't seem like the kind of person Nick would talk to, much less hang out with. Combined with the blue hair, small ring in the center of her lip, black clothes, and tattoo that was visible on her hip when her arms were around Nick's neck, you could tell she was a seriously rebellious child. She seemed like the type of person Greg would hang with. Plus she looked to barely be out of high school. Gil shrugged and gave a look of confusion equal to the one on her face. Catherine looked sadder than she had in a long, long time. 


	2. Joann Morris

"My name is Joann Morris. I'm 18," the girl said, after finally subduing her sobs. Nick and Catherine were sitting in the police station, in an interrogation room.  
  
"My name is Catherine Willows," Catherine answered her. She extended her hand and Joann weakly shook it. "I just need to ask you some questions."  
  
"I know who you are. Nick's told me all about you guys. And call me Jo, please. I hate the name Joann." She said, looking at Nick. His face was completely blank, an uncommon thing for him. Catherine was worried by this lack of emotion from a guy who was normally full of life. He excused himself and stepped out of the room.  
  
"That brings me to my first question. How do you know Nick?" She asked, hitting 'record' on a small tape recorder in her hand.  
  
"He and dad," she sniffed, "were friends in college. We moved to Vegas when I was five. And when Nick moved here, they started hanging out again. Sometimes he would baby sit me, tell me stories. Once I got to be a teenager, though, we would just talk. Well, more specifically, he would listen while I blabbed on and on about my problems." She looked down at her hands guiltily and started chipping at her fingernails. "He was the only one that didn't treat me like a freak of nature or like I should be in a museum. He was the only one that listened."  
  
"Why would anyone treat you like that?" Cath asked, getting very interested.  
  
"Because I'm...I'm..." She sighed. "A prodigy. And I hate it. Do you know what it's like going through your life surrounded by older people? High school was a nightmare. Everyone hated having someone so much younger than they were at the same level or higher than them. I was barely 14 years old and graduating 2nd in my class. I don't have any friends because of that. Except Nick." Silent tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"College isn't any better. And now, my parents are gone. Now everyone will pity me. That could be worse than hate." She put her arms on the cold table and laid her head on them.  
  
Catherine sighed. This will be a hard one, she thought to herself. "Joann, I still need to get some answers. Can you tell me what happened tonight?"  
  
Joann sniffed and raised her head off her arms to face Catherine, her eyes red. She sat up slowly and began, "I went out at about 8 o'clock."  
  
"Why were you out?" Catherine interrupted.  
  
"I was celebrating. It's my birthday," her eyes looked sadly into Catherine's. "Anyway, I came home at 12:15. I saw the display in my car before I got out. And I went inside and put my keys down. Then I grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked into the living room. I dropped it when I saw them," Her voice choked up and she took a little time to recover.  
  
"That'll explain the Sprite around them. When I saw them, I touched their faces. They were so cold. So cold." She started crying again. After a few sobs, she continued. "I called 911. When the police came, they told me I had to leave, to go to the station, but I just couldn't."  
  
Catherine sat back in her chair. "Oh, Joann, I'm so sorry." The interrogation continued for a few more minutes, but it was all information about her parents, what they did and the like. "We may have to contact you later if anything comes up. Do you have anybody to stay with tonight? A family member, maybe?"  
  
"No. I'm away from all my family," she said, her arms back in their position on the table. Her answer was muffled from her mouth being suspended over her wrists. Just then, Nick walked in the door.  
  
"Jo, you're staying at my place tonight. Come sit out here for a minute, I need to talk to Catherine."  
  
She trudged out of the room and sat on a bench in the hall. Nick strode across the room and sat in the chair formerly occupied by his young friend. "So? What did she say?"  
  
"She had gone out and she came home. Found them dead. Poor girl. It's her birthday. But you probably know that. She's not much of a suspect right now." She shook her head. "You know Grissom is taking you off this case, right? You're way, way too close here."  
  
"I know. Warrick'll take my place. I think I might take some time off right now." Should I tell her? He thought to himself. Yes. You have to. "I never told you guys this, but...I'm Jo's godfather."  
  
"You are?" she answered, surprised.  
  
"I am. Which makes me her legal guardian." 


	3. Ben & Jerry's and the Fold Out Couch

~LATER~ Nick walked into his apartment and flipped on the switch. Jo followed closely behind him, carrying her jacket in her hands. They hadn't gone back to her house to get her things for obvious reasons.  
  
"So, do you want something to eat, or do you just wanna crash?" Nick asked, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Something to eat would be great. Do you have any ice cream and or cookie dough?" She replied, looking hopeful.  
  
"I'll check." He dashed to the kitchen, searching the freezer. He returned a few seconds later holding a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. "You can have this, if you want."  
  
She smiled, took the spoon and ice cream, and dug in. She polished off the whole thing in about two and a half minutes. "Damn," Nick said. "I'll get you a shirt to sleep in tonight."  
  
"Thanks." Jo got up and threw away the empty pint and put the spoon in the sink. Rummaging through the cabinets, she found a blue tumbler and poured herself a glass of water.  
  
"Here you are. I got you a shirt," he said, holding it up. It was his old Texas A&M shirt. Whoa. He must really care about me if he's letting me wear that shirt, she thought to herself.  
  
"Thanks. I'll go change." She took it from him, laughed at his jumbled pile of video game contollers, and went into the bathroom. As she was changing, Nick began to make up the fold-out couch.  
  
Jo exited the bathroom in the shirt, holding her clothes and jewelry in her hand, her long legs sticking out from beneath the shirt. She guessed Nick had underestimated her height and hadn't thought the shirt would be quite that short. "Thanks Nicky," she said, dropping her clothes by the bed and jumped on.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing? Get in my room. I'm sleeping here tonight."  
  
"What? I can't kick you out of your bed!" She protested.  
  
"You have had a terrible night. I don't think you should be put under any more stress by sleeping on a lumpy couch," he said, with a don't-even-try- to-argue-you-will-not-win face on.  
  
"Fine." She bounced off the bed and went into Nick's room. Secretly, she was glad for this generosity, but she sure as hell wasn't going to show it. She hated it when Nick actually acted like he was older than her. She always considered him as a friend, not an adult. It didn't feel like he was almost 20 years her elder. And the fact that she had had a crush on him since she was 10 years old certainly added to this feeling.  
  
Jo folded back the bed and carefully slid between the forest green sheets. God, were they comfortable. She probably would've fallen asleep right then and there if it weren't for the fact that Nick stepped into the doorway at this point.  
  
"Now, isn't that better than a fold-out couch?" he said, with an amused look. He quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of his queen-sized bed, a serious expression now pasted on. "We'll solve this case, you know that, right? We'll find who did this and bring them to justice. It'll be alright." She sniffed and Nick grabbed her in a warm embrace.  
  
"Go to sleep, ok? I'm taking time off so I'll see you when you wake up. I'll take care of you, you know that."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you Nick. 'Night," she answered and laid her head down. He'll take care of me, she thought. It'll be ok.  
  
Nick walked out of the room and ran a hand through his hair. I really need a shower, he said to himself. Ah, whatever. I've got all day tomorrow. He walked into the bathroom and flicked the light on. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, staring into the mirror for a minute. He contemplated just what had happened this night. Two of his best friends were dead. Their daughter was now in his custody. His responsiblilty.  
  
But she's 18. She can go out and live her life now. She hasn't finished college, he reminded himself. She will in 2 weeks. She needs me NOW, he told himself. I have to be there for her.  
  
Walking back into the living room, he collapsed on the bed. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. About 10 minutes after falling onto the bed, he realised he didn't have a pillow. Boy, am I out of it or what? he asked himself as he got up. Hopefully he could snag a pillow from his bed without waking Jo.  
  
As he opened the door to his room, he saw the last and worst thing he expected. A man was sitting on top of the girl on her hands, holding her mouth closed, and brandishing a knife. As Nick yelled out, "HEY!" the knife sunk deep into her chest. The man was startled, pulled his knife out, let out a cruel laugh, and jumped through the open window.  
  
"NICK! Help!"Jo called as she lay on the bed. She was bleeding freely and was trying to stop it, to no avail.  
  
"Oh god oh god oh damn," Nick said as he ran over to her and tried desperately to stop the bleeding while dialing 911.  
  
"I have a bleeding victim here. Send an ambulance!" Nick practically screamed into the phone. He gave his address and hung up.  
  
"Nick? Are you there?" Jo called out sleepily. She presently passed out.  
  
"No, Jo, NO! Stay with me!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, his voice full of tears. "C'mon, don't leave me now, don't! Hold on, Jo!" Her bleeding had slowed, and she slowly came to. About then the paramedics knocked and Nick ran up to get them. His hands were covered in blood. There were hand prints on his back from where she had grabbed up trying to hold on to him, and little bit smeared on his cheek from holding her hand up to his face.  
  
Nick showed them the room and they rushed to help Jo. Another paramedic started asking Nick questions about her, if she was allergic to anything, her name, age, you know, the basics. He was constantly looking over the EMT's shoulder, trying to see into the room.  
  
"Sir, please. What is your daughter's name?" the paramedic tried to get his answer.  
  
"Joann Morris. She's 18 years old, and not allergic to anything. She was stabbed, I walked into the room and saw a man sitting on top of her. ("You're sure it was a man?") Pretty sure. I yelled, and he stabbed her, and jumped out that window there," he pointed. "I stopped the bleeding mostly."  
  
"That was a good thing you did. If you hadn't, she might have bled out before we could help her. How did you know how to stop it?" the man asked, more out of curiosity than out of need.  
  
"I'm a C.S.I. I know something about human functions. Is she going to be ok?" he replied as they wheeled her out. She had an oxygen mask on her mouth and was breathing shakily.  
  
"I don't know sir. Meet us at the hospital and you'll find out," the man answered the desperate C.S.I. He joined his partner and got into the back of the ambulance. Nick snatched his jacket, slid on his sandles and ran to his car, putting it into drive faster than he ever thought was possible. 


	4. Lucky Girl

Unlike the paramedics, Nick was stuck in traffic. Those seconds waiting at red lights were the longest in his life. Pulling into the parking lot, he jumped out barely remembering to close the door. He pressed the remote lock and ran inside.  
  
He knew Jo was in the ER at this point and there was no way he could see her. He took this opportunity to call Sara.  
  
"Sidle," she answered.  
  
"Sara? This is Nick. I'm at the hospital. Something's happened and it may have to do with the Morris case. Come quick," he shot out, and hung up. Sara sat staring at the phone, but only for a minute. She had been collecting evidence with Gil, Warrrick, and Catherine, who had showed up after the interview.  
  
"Cath. Nick is at the hospital."  
  
"What?" came in unison from the entire group.  
  
"He just called. Said it could have something to do with this case. Said to come quick." She said, still wondering how a hospital visit could have anything to do with the two dead bodies that had just been removed. But she trusted Nick.  
  
"Well, let's go then! Warrick, Gil, you two better stay here, we'll go," Catherine said, grabbing her kit.  
  
Catherine and Sara left, leaving the men to fend for themselves.  
  
Meanwhile, Jo had gotten out of the ER and was being moved to a room. The doctor was telling Nick her diagnosis. "She sustained a deep lasseration to her left shoulder. She was lucky-an quarter-inch to the right and it would have punctured her heart. She lost a lot of blood, but your daughter should be just fine in a day or two."  
  
After feeling an immense load of relief, he registered what the doctor said. "She's, uh, not my daughter."  
  
"Oh. Where are her parents?" the doctor asked, surprised.  
  
"They're....they're dead. I'm taking care of her," Nick answered, looking at his feet. "Can I see her now?"  
  
"Uh, yes," the doctor said, glad to be off the subject of her parents, "she should be settled in by now. She's in room 413."  
  
Nick thanked the woman and ran up to Jo's room. He burst through the door, scaring the nurse setting up her IV. "Nick?"  
  
"Jo? Are you alright? I was so worried," He said, almost grabbing her in a tight squeeze, but stopping himself just before he could. He took her hand instead.  
  
"I'm okay. Sorry I got blood on your shirt,"she said, half-laughing. Nick began to laugh, dipping his head.  
  
"It's quite alright." She reached up and touched his cheek.  
  
"There's blood on your face." He moved his hand up to hold hers. "And your hands!" she said. He removed his jacket to reveal his bare chest. He turned and showed his back.  
  
"And my back. Don't worry, it washes off. But I'm going to wait just in case it can help for this case."  
  
"Would you like me to get you a shirt, sir?" the nurse asked. Nick nodded. The man left and came back with a white tee, which Nick quickly put on. To Jo's surprise, Sara and Catherine came in at this moment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jo asked Catherine, a clear look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Nick called us. What happened? Why is there blood on your hands, Nick?" Sara answered for Cath.  
  
"Jo's been stabbed. May have something to do with her parents." Nick answered.  
  
Sara and Catherine exchanged worried looks. Who could want the entire family dead? And why all on the same night? "Jo, remember when I said we may have to talk again if something came up? Well, something came up." Catherine told her.  
  
"Can we wait until tomorrow? Please, she's been through a lot tonight." Nick pleaded for Jo.  
  
"I guess we can, but we do need to examine her before healing changes the marks." Sara said, matter-of-factly. Before Nick began to protest again, Jo cut in.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead," She said, pulling her hospital gown back to reveal her bandaged shoulder. She saw Nick about to tell her otherwise, but stopped him. "Nick, stop. You know the procedure. You have to preserve all evidence, and the longer you wait the harder it is to solve. I know you want to protect me, but I'll be fine. Really."  
  
Nick sighed and waved Sara on. I like her, Catherine thought. She waved Nick over. He knew, he had to be questioned about what happened. They began talking quietly by the door.  
  
Sara walked closer and carefully removed the bandage. She gingerly began to examine it, trying to be as carefully as possible. She took a few pictures and then went to examine the inside of the wound. When she opened it up Jo let out a yelp.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Nick's brow furrowed. "What happened?" he asked, turning to Sara.  
  
"Sorry. I'm more used to working on D.B.s than live humans," she said, her apology to Nick more that to Jo.  
  
"S'ok," Jo said, wincing a little. "I'm ok. Go ahead," she repeated.  
  
Sara ended her examination with a few more pictures. "I'm done," Sara said. She said thanks to Jo and walked out. Catherine and Nick joined her a minute later.  
  
"So?" Nick asked.  
  
"There wasn't much there. The doctors cleaned her up well. But I could tell that it was a knife that was used, serrated. The cut is about 2 inches wide, and there is an exit wound. That was a long ass knife. The exit wound isn't even like a little puncture from the tip of the knife. There was plenty more of it left. I'm thinking it was inserted up to the hilt, from the bruising and marks around it. She's a lucky girl." 


	5. The Confession

A/N- Thank you guys SOO much for the reviews. I feel special now. Hope you guys like this one!  
  
Another A/N- The title doesn't mean what you think!!  
  
Jo woke at 11:30 the next day. She smiled when she saw Nick, sleeping at her side, head resting on the bed. She was just about to say, "Aww, how cute!" when she noticed a bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth. She laughed and tapped the back of his head.  
  
"Huh? Who is it?" He snapped awake, wiping his mouth and stretching. "Jo? Jo. How are you? Did you sleep ok?" He asked, taking her hand in his. It was still bloody, but was now darker with the stain dried.  
  
"I probably slept better than you," she answered. Seeing the dreary look in his eyes, she added, "Scratch that. I'm SURE I slept better than you." The two chuckled for a moment, until Jo flinched as her wound was disturbed. Nick suddenly turned into a stone. "I'm fine, Nicky. Relax."  
  
"I just don't want anything else to happen. I mean, this is my fault. If I hadn't insisted that you sleep in my bed, this never would've happened..."  
  
"Stop it. You can't blame yourself. You did what you thought was best. Anyone would have. So please, don't." She said, turning his face up to hers. Tears were welling in his eyes.  
  
"I love you Jo, you know that?" Nick said, holding her close to him.  
  
"I know. Just don't leave me, ok?" She said, her speech slurred by tears and Nick's shoulder. She continued to hold tight until she felt his grip loosen.  
  
"Never."  
  
The door opened, and in walked Jo's doctor, closely followed by Gil and Catherine. "This is our vic, huh?" Gil whispered in Catherine's ear.  
  
She nodded slightly and walked forward. "Jo, this is Gil Grissom. He's the head of our team." She said, introducing the two. "Gil, meet Joann Morris." They shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grissom." Gil nodded in reply. As the doctor checked over Jo's shoulder, Catherine settled in.  
  
"Hey, Jo? I'm going to get some stuff for you, ok? I'll stop by the lab and get cleaned up too. I'll be back in a little while." Nick walked out when his god daughter smiled back at him and said ok.  
  
"Jo, we've got to talk to you again. Will you tell us what happened last night?" Gil asked the young girl sitting in the hospital bed. The doctor had finished, and had announced to the room that she 'was heeling up just fine. You should be out by tonight or tommorow morning.'  
  
Jo slowly recounted the events of the pervious night, starting from when she got to Nick's. Gil thought to himself, 'Poor kid. Must be really hard for her.'  
  
"Nick stayed with me the whole night. It's strange to have someone care so much."  
  
"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Well, uh....my parents," she sighed. "I always got the feeling that they didn't really care about me." She stared down and began playing with her nails again. "See, my parents never really payed attention to me. They were so incredibly obsessed with work. I mean, the reason I'm not studing at Harvard right now is that Daddy had just gotten a promotion and didn't want to leave."  
  
Catherine and Gil exchanged looks, but Jo kept on, "I mean, if I needed money or something they would give it. They weren't stingy, persay- just noncaring. Like, when I asked for money, they wouldn't ask what it was for, or anything, just how much it I wanted."  
  
"That's why I have blue hair and a piercing in my lip. I kept trying to get some kind of reaction. Any kind, good or bad. Just something. But no. When I came home with my lip pierced, do you know what my mom said? Do you?" She asked, getting noticibly upset.  
  
The C.S.I.s shook their heads, but both had an idea of what she was going to say. "I'll tell you. It wasn't 'Why?' or 'I can't believe you did this!' Not even 'Hey, that's kind of cool.' She said, 'How much did that cost?'" she finished, breaking into sobs and pulling her knees to her chest. Gil put his head in his hands and Catherine sighed deeply.  
  
"Did, did you tell anyone about this? Nick, maybe?" Catherine asked after Jo stopped with the waterworks.  
  
"Are you crazy? I couldn't tell Nick. Mom and dad were some of his best friends, besides you guys. He told me so. I couldn't do that to him. I told my graphic arts teacher at UNLV, though. His name is Mr. Perkins."  
  
"And you've told him all of what you've told us?" Gil added. She nodded and Gil took down his name. "Thank you for talking with us, Jo. We'll keep in contact."  
  
The C.S.I.s stepped out and Gil began . "She's defiantly a suspect now. We've got a motive."  
  
"What about that Mr. Perkins? We should have Warrick and Sara check him out." The team leader nodded and they walked together to the elevator. As the doors opened, Nick stepped out, his arms loaded down with clothes, food, books, and things to do when one is bored. Catherine laughed at his load, and Gil hurried to grab the pint of Ben & Jerry's that was about to crash onto the floor.  
  
"Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Nice choice." Gil asked, putting it back on the top of the pile.  
  
Nick smiled. "Her favorite." 


	6. Acting Shady

A/N: Just to clear something up- this isn't a Nick/Sara story, nor Greg/OC...there are just hints of it. It's a case file. This chapter will focus a little more on the case, not Jo and Nick. Disclamer: You know the drill. I don't own them(except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor, it won't get you anything.  
  
But thank you all for the reviews, I love you!  
  
"Greg, can you run these for me?" Sara asked the lab tech, handing him a bag with hair samples in it.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" He took the bag from her and peeked in like a child opening a birthday present.  
  
"Hair samples. From the Morris cases," she answered.  
  
"The Morris cases... care to enlighten me on this one? Or do you wanna keep me in the dark?" He said, putting the samples on the top of a precariously balanced pile.  
  
Sara gave Greg the basics. She ended, "Poor Nick. It's gotta be really hard on him." Greg nodded and resumed their work.  
  
Sara waked to the break room, her thoughts still on Nick. 'Poor guy. I hope he's alright.' She thought, pouring herself some coffee. Warrick poked his head in right as Sara saw that her watch read 8:00.  
  
"Sara? Grissom just called. He wants us to check out a 'John Perkins.' He works at UNLV, and was one of Jo Morris's teachers."  
  
"Gotcha. I'm coming." She answered, taking another sip of her decaf. She grabbed her bag and followed Warrick out of the lab.  
  
The drive out to the campus was a quiet one. Both C.S.I.s were concerned about their friend. He was going through a lot.  
  
Warrick parked in the lot and got out, nodding to Sara. It was nice being on his old campus, but he hated the reason. Investigating murder wasn't the kind of thing that makes you start reminiscing. He led Sara to the graphic arts department, and stood outside the door of the classroom where Perkins was teaching. The bell rang only a minute after the two entered the hall.  
  
A flow of students rushed out of the door. As soon as they cleared, Sara and her partner entered the room. Mr. Perkins raised an eyebrow but extended a hand in greeting.  
  
"Can I help you?" He said, shaking Warrick, then Sara's hands.  
  
"If you're Mr. Perkins, you can. I'm Sra Sidle. This is my partner, Warrick Brown. We work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Is Joann Morris one of your students?" Sara asked, hitting record much like her co-worker had done during previous interrogations.  
  
"One of the best. She's brilliant. It's so terrible what happened to her."  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Warrick inquired.  
  
"She, uh, called me. Last night."  
  
"What has she told you about her home life?"  
  
"She's said that her parents never cared about her. I believe it. Whenever I would talk to them, they were constantly talking about their jobs, how wonderful things were for them. It was serious bragging. Sometimes she would come to class with her eyes red from crying. I couldn't stand it." Perkins was acting very bitter. Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No...not that I can think of." Perkins still had a mean look on his face.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Perkins. We'll keep in touch." Sara thanked him, and they shook hands again. The partners walked out of the room, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, he was suspicious." Sara said. Warrick nodded as his cell rang.  
  
"Brown."  
  
"Warrick, hey, it's Greg. I got the results back on that hair you guys dropped off. I tried Sara's number already; I think the battery on her phone is out." He said, a Social Burn song blaring in the background.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And guess who? It's John Perkins, who I believe you two are meeting with, if Grissom wasn't BS-ing me. And you know what's even more interesting? He has a criminal record. 2 counts of aggravated assault. It's amazing he's got a job."  
  
"Thanks Greg. We'll be at the lab in 15 minutes." Warrick said before hanging up. He relayed the new information to Sara, whose mouth dropped.  
  
"I knew he was acting really shady!" Sara exclaimed as they walked back to Warrick's Tahoe.  
  
"Tell me about it. All we need is a little more evidence to convict this guy. He's got a motive, and there is proof he was at the scene."  
  
"Let's go." Sara jumped into the car and they drove off toward the lab.  
  
A/N- I don't really like this chapter all that much, but it was necessary for the story. Hope you like it more than me! 


	7. Conversations With Greg

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm on spring break now so I should be getting more up. I've decided I'm going to put thoughts between these- [and]. For exaple, if someone though, "What a moron" you would see [What a moron.]  
  
Disclamer: You know the drill. I don't own them(except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor, it won't get you anything. Enjoy!  
  
Nick entered the hospital room, barely being able to open the door. He spilled his load onto the foot of Jo's bed, covering her toes.  
  
"Ow! You know, you seem to think I'm not as tall as I actually am. You just dropped," She picked up the book that was laying on her poor pinkie, "'Advanced Psychology' on my toes. I'll have you know that this book has 600 pages."  
  
He laughed at the mild scolding from his friend. "Well, I was going to give you this pint of Ben & Jerry's, but since you had to go and chew me out like that... I think I might just eat it myself." He said, holding the ice cream away and watching her face droop.  
  
"You wouldn't." She said, disbelieving. He just smiled wide. Jo paused for a moment before leaping onto him, pulling out her IV in the process. She didn't notice, though. Of course Nick didn't, he was just a little preoccupied with the 18 year old trying to wrestle him for a pint of ice cream. They both knew she wasn't getting it unless he wanted her too, but it relieved a lot of stress for both of them. They only stopped when Jo's doctor, Dr. Terry, walked in.  
  
"What the-JO! You've pulled out you IV!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the two people. Nick was in a head lock, Jo practically falling off of him reaching for the pint. Their laughing and movement stopped dead.  
  
"Uh...sorry," they both apologized. Jo settled back on her place on the bed, Nick back into a chair. He still had the Ben & Jerry's, and as Dr. Terry gave motherly scowels as she put in Jo's IV, Nick waved it tauntingly infront of his god daughter.  
  
"Well, at least you're feeling better. With what I've seen today, I think you can be released as soon as you finish this dose of medication. Which will probably be early tonight."  
  
"Seriously? Already? Great. Sorry Nick, I guess you'll have to carry all this stuff back again." She said, giving him a sly smile. The doctor hrumphed and walked out. Nick tossed her the ice cream. She grabbed a spoon from the bedside table thing and dug in.  
  
"So, what exactly is all this stuff?" She asked as ice cream was shoveled in at an amazing speed.  
  
"Well, you've got exams in 2 weeks, correct?" She nodded. "So I got your books. I also got clothes, food(as you can tell) and-" He was interrupted by her thrusting a hand to her forehead and crying out, 'BRAINFREEZE!! Ow, Ow, Ow...'  
  
He continued, saying "It'll be gone in a few seconds. That's what you get." She shot an ice glare at him. "AS I was saying, I also got you your CD player. And some jams." She winced at his words.  
  
"No Nick! Did you just say 'Jams'?" She sighed. "I hate to say it, but I'll have to officially declare you an old fogie now." He just smiled and threw CDs at her. "Wait. These aren't-Oh my god! The New AFI!! AAA! I love you Nick!" She exclaimed, holding her new CD to her chest. She reached to hug him, but feeling the pull on her arm, she sat back down. He moved instead.  
  
"I asked Greg what you young folk like these days," He said, excentuating his Texas accent and making Jo smirk, "And he said this was all the rage at those rock discos." She laughed, and playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
"Thanks Nick. Seriously. And, uh, tell Greg I said thanks, too. You probably would've gotten me Britney Spears if it had been up to you." She giggled, and he just shook his head. His phone rang, and to Jo's surprise, it rang to the melody of Eminem's 'Lose Yourself'.  
  
"I'm not THAT old." He said, seeing the amazed look on her face. He saw the display and said, "You can thank Greg yourself. Hey Greggo," He said into the phone. "I've got someone who wants to talk to you." He handed the cell to a horrified Jo. She shakily took the phone and held it to her ear.  
  
"Hello? Nick are you playing some kind of joke on me?"Greg asked to the silence.  
  
"Uh...no. This is Jo." She answered, her voice slightly higher than it normally was. She had ever told Nick, or anyone else for that matter, but ever since he had shown her a picture of Greg, she had had a crush on him. "I, um, just wanted to, uh, thank you for, um, telling Nick to get the, uh, AFL. I mean AFI." She said, slapping herself. [Moron! AFL? What's wrong with you, Jo?]  
  
"Hey, no problem. He probably would've gotten you Britney Spears if it had been up to him. So, you like AFI?" he asked, liking her already. [Wait, what? She's 18 years old, Greg! What are you thinking?]  
  
"Yeah, I do. Sing the Sorrow was awesome. Is that Disturbed?" She replied, commenting on the backround music.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I like their old stuff better than new. You know, kinda gets me in the mood." He gaped as he realized what he had just said. "The mood to rock, you know what I mean?" He tried to cover, hearing her light giggle. [Dammit, Nick is going to kill me if he ever finds out I said that.]  
  
Jo saw Nick making the universal let's-hurry-it-up sign. "Listen, Greg? I gotta go. Nick wants to talk to you. It was nice talking to you."  
  
"Yeah, you too. Hey Nick." He said as Nick took control again. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Well, I figured, you did call me. What's up?"  
  
"You might want to sit down. Jo's graphic arts teacher is a convicted felon. Two counts of aggravated assault. Sorry dude." He said, once more hearing silence. "And, um, strand of his hair were found at the crime scene. The one where the parents were found."  
  
Nick collapsed onto the chair upon hearing the news. Jo looked at him worriedly as he said, "Thanks, Greggo. See you at the lab." He hung up. "There is a suspect."  
  
"Really? Who?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Uh, I don't think you need to know right now. Don't argue with me on this, Jo." He saw the look of protest spreading. "You should get studying. Don't want to fail your finals, now do we?" 


	8. The Battles

A/N: WEEE!!!! I just got Season 1 on DVD!! YAY! Lolz, I'm such a nerd. And by the way, sorry for any scientific inaccuracies (i.e. Jo ripping out her IV) the story may contain. I'm just now taking Intro to Physical Science, so I'm not the expert on these things.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them (except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor and so are my parents, it won't get you anything. All the songs in this one belong to their respective owners, and the same thing in the last chapter, I forgot to write it last time. JAG and Real World don't belong to me, either.  
  
Jo walked out of the hospital holding Nick's hand later that evening. She had healed up well, and there wasn't any tenderness, except when someone pressed on the stitches. The hospital staff was kind enough to help him carry out the many things he had brought in earlier. As Nick opened the trunk of his Tahoe for the nurse to put the bags down, Jo plopped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" Nick asked, coming around to the door.  
  
"Oh, please Nicky? Just this once?" She pleaded through the open window. She put her hands together and gave the puppy-dog eyes. Too bad for her, she wasn't very good at doing them.  
  
"I think not. You've been in the hospital for the past day and a half. Move your butt." He answered, opening the door. Jo mumbled something about being 'just fine', but scooted over to the passenger side.  
  
Nick hopped up into the car and closed the door. Turning the key, the car started and he put it into reverse. Jo reached for the stereo and put in a CD.  
  
"What are you-"he was cut off by a loud guitar as Trapt's "Headstrong" began to play. Jo had cranked up the volume so loud that the windows were shaking. He quickly turned it down and tried to remember what it was like to hear.  
  
'Hey, I like that song."  
  
"Yeah, well, I like being able to use my ears. Next time you want to listen that loudly make sure I'm not around, or go find Greg." He said, acting all parent-like. The mention of Greg brought butterflies to her stomach.  
  
"Fine. But can we at least turn it up so I can hear it?" He nodded. She cranked it up again, though not quite full blast. He turned it down again. So she hit the '+' button on the CD player. They continued this battle until Nick finally gave up. If she was anything it was stubborn.  
  
He pulled up to his spot in the parking lot. They got out after Jo ejected her CD and put it back in its case. They both grabbed some stuff; Nick stuck with all the books. He tossed her the keys and she opened up the door to the apartment. It had been cleaned by the C.S.I. team and was ready for inhabitants again. Jo sat on the couch and started flipping through channels.  
  
"Uh, where, um, do you want to sleep tonight?" He asked gingerly. He had been thinking about this since he was told she would be released soon. He didn't know how to handle it. It was obviously a very touchy subject; the poor girl had been stabbed the night her parents were killed. He didn't want to add to the stress by putting her back where she had been that terrible night.  
  
"I guess I could sleep in your bed, if that's ok." She answered, not even looking up.  
  
"Really? Well, ok, I'll go make sure it's ready." He said, surprised at her answer, but glad she wasn't too frightened. He entered his room and made sure everything was ready. "It's ready, when you want to go to bed." They exchanged smiles and Nick took a seat next to her on the couch.  
  
"So, what are you watching?" he asked.  
  
"Real World." She said, holding the remote in her hand.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." He groaned. This time it was his turn to jump for something. Suddenly he was on top of Jo, mashing her into the couch grabbing for the remote.  
  
"AH! Nick, you're too fat, get off of me!" She gasped, laughing and trying to keep the remote away from his hands. She brought it close to her body, causing him to get off her. He began tickling her, causing her body to go into full blow spasms as she struggled to breath. "STOP! Here, take it!" She threw the remote towards him and collapsed on the side of the couch.  
  
"Success! Now, here's a GOOD show." He said, flipping to an appropriate channel. Of course, it was no longer on MTV, because during the entire fight the channel kept changing back and forth, along with the volume.  
  
"JAG? But-" she began.  
  
"If you're going to complain, you can go to bed." Jo sat speechless for a moment at this fatherly display. He was slightly shocked too, but that wasn't going to change what he said.  
  
"Fine. I will then," she growled, getting up. Then began the pre-bed preparations. You know them, brushing teeth, changing, washing her face. "I'm going to bed now. Tuck me in?"  
  
Nick got up. "Sure." He followed her into his familiar bedroom. She was more properly dressed this time, too, wearing sheep print PJs and a large Sum 41 t-shirt. She dropped onto the bed and began making snoring sounds.  
  
"Very funny. You might get a little cold without the covers, you know."  
  
Her eye opened, and her mouth formed a little smirk. Jo moved to get into the bed, and held the covers up to her chin. "Can I have a gwass of wa-wa?" She said, making a pouty lip.  
  
He just laughed. "You sure you're ok in here? I'm going to bed now, too. Come out if you want." He asked, a serious face now coming. She nodded. He kissed her forehead, and pulled back. "Sleep tight."  
  
"'Night, Nick." She turned over to face the window as he walked out. [No, bad idea, Jo. That's where the bastard came in from. Best turn around.] She did and closed her eyes. Every time she did, though, her thoughts raced back to that horrible night and her eyes shot open again. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of the bed and flew threw the open door.  
  
"Jo, are you ok?" Nick looked up from the TV screen. He was laying on the bed, sheets pulled up halfway exposing his chest.  
  
"No. Can I sleep with you?" She said, but she didn't really need to, she knew the answer.  
  
"Of course." He lifted the sheets and let her crawl in. His god daughter snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. "It'll be alright, Jo. I'm here." He stroked her soft blue hair as she fell asleep.  
  
Hope you likey! Please r&r! 


	9. Study Habits and Shoe prints

A/N: I feel so special.....the reviews are making me smile. There is more Nick/Sara in this one, for all you N/S shippers. Sorry, not too much Greg, that comes later! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them (except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor and so are my parents, it won't get you anything. All the bands, lyrics, and songs belong to their owners. Coke belongs to the Coca-Cola Company.  
  
"Jo, I kind of need to go back into work today. Gil just called, and they said they needed my help." Nick said, his god daughter sitting at his desk studying hard.  
  
"Uh, ok. I'll just be studying, I guess. I," she gulped nervously, "have my first final tomorrow." She turned her head back to her book.  
  
"Really? On what?" He asked. She held up her Graphic Arts notebook. His eyes widened. She had the class with Mr. Perkins tomorrow. The main suspect in her parents' murder. "What time does it start?"  
  
"I have to be there at 9:00." He nodded, and said goodbye. Nick walked out and closed the door, leaving Jo to lock it. She jumped up and turned the key.  
  
Following her NORMAL study ritual, which she wasn't able to do when Nick was around, she changed into one of Nick's button down shirt and a pair of jeans. Raiding the freezer again, she took out his ice cream and took a swig of Coke, which Nick had bought just for her. He didn't like cola all that much. Finally, she put in her AFI CD and cranked it up. [Finally, ready to study.]  
  
Nick's neighbors were puzzled at the sound of this loud music, coupled with Jo's singing, "What follows me as the whitest lace of light, Will swallow whole, just begs to be imbrued. What follows has led me to this place where I belong, with all erased."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Back at C.S.I. headquarters, Gil called Nick and Sara into his office. "I want you two to go to Perkins' house and get shoe imprints. If they match the ones found in blood at the scene, he's our guy. And if they match the ones at your house, Nick, then he may be the perp for that crime, too."  
  
"Do we have a warrant?" Sara asked, taking the paper with his address on it.  
  
"Yep, got it last night. Best get going." He handed the slip of paper to Nick, who began to read it over. Sara turned and Nick followed her out.  
  
"You're being awful quiet," Sara said as they drove to Perkins' house.  
  
"Just thinking. What if we find that he did this, and we have to arrest him this morning? Jo has her exam with him at 9 AM. She trusts this guy more than anyone else. It'll break her heart."  
  
Sara didn't have an answer for a while. "Well," she started slowly, "I'm sure it will bring closure for her. I mean, at least she'll know who did it." She sighed. "And Nick, she trusts YOU more than anyone else, not this guy."  
  
"She didn't trust me enough to tell me about how her parents treated her."  
  
"No, Nick, you're wrong. She loves you too much to do that. I read her statement. She said the reason she didn't tell you was because you were such good friends with her parents. She didn't want to hurt you." Sara couldn't believe she was telling him this. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to.  
  
Nick couldn't believe what he heard. But soon he felt a smile creep onto his lips.  
  
Sara pulled into the driveway of the suspect's house. The man actually came to greet them. "Nice digs." Nick commented as they jumped out of the car, grabbing their stuff.  
  
"Why hello, Ms. Sidle. And, is this who I think it is? Mr. Stokes?" He extended his hand. Nick was shocked at hearing his name from this guy.  
  
"Uh, yes. How do you know my name, Mr. Perkins?"  
  
"Jo's told me all about you. I guess we both have her in common, huh?" he answered, slapping Nick's arm playfully. Sara scoffed.  
  
"Mr. Perkins, we need imprints for all your shoes. Please," Sara said, getting back on topic. She could see Nick fuming. [Her in common my ass,] they both thought.  
  
"We have a warrant." Nick held it up, shooting subtle glares at the professor.  
  
"Um, sure." He led them into the house. They quickly took prints of all his shoes and left.  
  
"Her in common my ass!" Nick shouted as soon as they got going again.  
  
"Nick, calm down." Sara said, trying to subdue his anger.  
  
"How could he possibly - I mean, how could he be - ARG!" Sara rolled her eyes and they drove back in silence the rest of the way. They pulled into the lot and Nick stormed into the building. He was determined to prove this guy the killer.  
  
"Hey Nick, how's it -" Greg was cut off as Nick brushed past him. "Sara, what the hell happened to Nick?" He asked, concerned about his friend.  
  
She sighed. "I'll tell you later, ok Greg?" She didn't let him answer seeing that she rushed off to find her co-worker.  
  
"Nick, Stop it!" She cried when she found him in the lab. "Look, you are way too mad at this guy. What if you mess this up?" She crossed the room and started rubbing his back. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
"I just can't believe he could think he's so close to Jo. I mean, I've known her since she was 3 months old. I was at her christening. I'm her godfather, for god's sake!" He sighed a heavy sigh. "But you're right. I can't do this...what if I make it so this guy's print fits? You do it, Sara. I trust you." He pushed over the prints they had collected.  
  
[He trusts me? Of course he trust you, Sidle. What are you thinking?] "Thank you Nick. Why don't you go talk to Grissom, ask him if he's got anything for you." The C.S.I. 3 walked out and went to find Greg. He had to apologize. Meanwhile, Sara began her comparison. She started first on the ones that it couldn't be, the dress shoes. Then she began the painstaking task of comparing the tennis shoes.  
  
It was already 12:00 when she started, so this took most of the night. He had about 6 pairs of sneakers. She cracked her neck, saw that her watch read 8:00 and started on the next shoe. [Damn, 8:00 already? I've got to finish this, though. For Nick.] As she compared, her eyes began to grow large. She kept going and jumped up. "YES!" She ran out of the room, nearly bowling over Catherine as she gathered her stuff in the locker room.  
  
"Where is Nick? I have to find him!"  
  
"Holy crap, Sara, calm down. What happened, and why do you feel the need to kill me?" She inquired, holding Sara's shoulders still. (A/N: Say that 5 times fast!)  
  
"I got a match. Perkins did it!" Catherine's eyes lit up.  
  
"Let's find the boys, then!" Cath threw her stuff down and they both ran too find their partners.  
  
The girls found their cohorts all in Gil's office, apparently having some sports related conversation.  
  
"Sorry to break up the party, boys, but we have a match!" Sara burst through the door and held up the matching shoe print.  
  
"You got it? I love you Sara!" Nick shouted and hugged her tight. Warrick was amazed at this display, but said, "Let's go bag us a murderer, then!" Gil dialed Brass's number.  
  
"I think I'll sit this one out, you guys. I'll have Brass meet you all there."  
  
When they reached the school, they found the police team pulling up at the same time. "Let's get this guy." Brass said, following Warrick and Sara to the classroom. Nick looked at his watch and felt his heart skip a few beats. It was 9:45. Jo would be in the class, taking her final.  
  
The team stopped in front of the room and Brass stepped in, followed by the officers and the C.S.I.s. The entire room looked up. Jo gave a questioning look to Nick, who turned and looked directly at her professor. Her mouth dropped.  
  
"What is this about, officer? I am giving an exam, here."  
  
"John Perkins, you are under arrest for the murder of Marie and James Morris." Perkins was non-reactive. He just gave a blank look as the policemen cuffed him and led him out. The team of C.S.I.s looked up to Jo, trying to read her reaction. Now all eyes were on her, including the students. She put her hands over her face and ran into Nick's arms. He held her tight, and wouldn't let go. Slowly they walked out of the room as the dean of the school came to give instructions to the shocked class.  
  
Outside the classroom, Jo faced the team. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." They nodded.  
  
"That's our job." Warrick said.  
  
"Jo, how about you come home now, at least until your next exam time is." Nick offered and she walked towards his car.  
  
"Nick, I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Catherine and Warrick put their arms around Jo and began comforting her.  
  
"What's up Sara, my savior?" HE asked, smiling at her. She was kind of puzzled as to why he had been so affectionate, not that she minded. [Wait, no you aren't. You solved the case to who killed some of his best friends. Of course he's being so warm.]  
  
"The print...it didn't match the one found out your house. I wasn't sure when to tell you. I was comparing both of them. None matched. I'm sorry."  
  
He sighed, but then shrugged. "We'll find whoever hurt her. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Sara smiled and walked out to her Tahoe. [We will find them. I know it.] 


	10. Eavesdropping

A/N: Hey, thank you all for the reviews! I feel loved. Anyway, in this chapter I'm going to try and get more Greg in. And a note to jd burns- In the 4th chapter, Nick called Sara from the hospital. She was at the double homicide crime scene, with the rest of the team. Hope that cleared things up! :-) And by the way, I don't know how old Greggo is. I'm just guessing, and I'm probably way off, but hey, this is fiction! The time frame is messed up anyway. Sorry if I mess up on Lindsay's character, I'm not very good at writing for kids.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them (except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor and so are my parents, it won't get you anything. Atticus belongs to Mark Hoppus and Tom Delonge (I believe). All the songs and bands belong to their owners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Nick?" Jo asked 3 days after one of her confidants had been arrested for the murder of her parents.  
  
"What's that, kid?"  
  
"Do you think, I could maybe, go with you to the lab today?" She asked, giving him a pleading smile. "I promise I won't get in the way. I could help out, you know? And I could have a good place to study. I still have exams. And I haven't told you, but," she gave him a slightly guilty look, "I really haven't been able to study here, with all that's happened. Not with you gone. I just, I dunno -" she trailed off.  
  
"Don't feel safe." He finished. She sighed, and gave him a sorry gaze. "No, it's ok. I understand. I guess you could come in. I'll give Griss a call, but he should be ok with it."  
  
Jo beamed and went to get dressed. Nick called his boss, and after a short plea, Gil conceded. Jo reappeared wearing blue jeans and a huge black hoodie. It had an Atticus logo on it. She grabbed some pencils, pens, and a calculator and shoved them in the kangaroo pouch. Picking up her books she moved toward the door. "I'm ready."  
  
"I can see that. I, on the other hand, am not." He saw her glare and added, "Calm down. Just let me get my coffee and we can go." He snatched his cup off the kitchen counter and grabbed his keys. "Let's go."  
  
The pair moved to the car and got in, when another battle over control of the stereo ensued. This time Nick won with a threat to take Jo home, getting his favorite station. Well, it wasn't actually his favorite station. Giving an evil smile, he tuned the radio to the local country station and cackled (as well as Nick Stokes could cackle) at the groan that came from her mouth. Presently he sang along, much to his god daughter's dismay.  
  
They pulled into the lot 15 minutes later, where Jo jumped out of the car and smacked her hand against her forehead. "Can't. Stop. Singing. Country. Must. Strangle. Self." She pretended to choke herself and Nick just laughed as he shut off the car. He put his arm around her shoulders and began babbling on about Tobey Keith and how he was, "The best musician ever." Jo had no other choice, short of stabbing him with her array of writing utensils. She zoned completely out. [Just smile and nod.]  
  
The door opened to the lab and the two walked in. Jo snapped out of it when they ran into Catherine. "Hey Nick, Jo. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I though I would bring her in today. You know, kinda hard to concentrate for a big exam in the house where you were stabbed." He said the last part quietly, hoping Jo hadn't heard. She did, but decided to humor him. Taking the opportunity, she took in the lab, or what she could see of it from her position. "Hey, Jo. You should probably come to the break room. It's the best place for you to be." She nodded and let Nick lead her to the room, passing by the Trace lab on the way.  
  
Okay, you've all seen those cheesy movies, where the girl walks past the guy in really slow motion, right? Well, as Greg looked out the window in his own world, he felt like he was in that movie. His mouth dropped seeing the blue hair coming from this girl's head. He noticed the ring in her bottom lip and his legs almost turned to jelly. Then he snapped out of it and stepped on his own foot. [She's 18 years old. You are 29. Get that through your head.]  
  
Jo walked into the break room and sat on the couch next to Warrick. She had met him before this whole thing started. One time that Nick had had Warrick over, Jo's parents dropped her off to be baby-sat. She had been 14 years old. "Hey Warrick," she greeted him.  
  
"Biology, huh? Is that your major?" He asked, picking up her book. She nodded. "What is it you want to do?"  
  
Jo's face turned red. "Oh, you'll think it's stupid."  
  
"Try us." Catherine said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Nick walked out with an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look on his face. Gil took his place inside the break room.  
  
"Try what?" He inquired.  
  
"Nothing. I was just about to get studying, Mr. Grissom." Jo's face flushed as she took the book back from Warrick and opened it. She grabbed a highlighter from her pocket and began intently reading, trying to make her face turn back to normal. Warrick smiled at the fact that his boss had just been called "Mr." Gil didn't seem to mind, as he began to give out the cases.  
  
"Catherine, you and Nick have got a robbery. Warrick, you're with me and Sara, there's been a murder. Slow night tonight. Both seem fairly cut-and- dry, but we all know that probably won't be the case, so let's get going." The team exited the room and went to work.  
  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
Nick had come in a little bit earlier and asked her to go down to Archie's area of the lab and give him a surveillance tape. She had hung around afterward, her ever-curious self wanting to see what was on it. She had seen a robbery, the man grabbing a woman in a store. She had lashed out at him, her nails looking like claws.  
  
Jo yawned and looked at her watch. [1:35. Why are you tired?] At this point Catherine walked in, talking on her cell phone. Not wanting to be rude, Jo turned her eyes back to her work, but couldn't help eavesdropping. From what she picked up, Catherine's daughter Lindsay had been having bad dreams about some guy named Ed (A/N: Remember this is what Jo heard, not what you already know) and wanted her mother. She hung up and sighed. The she noticed Jo sitting at the table, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Jo? Could you do me a big, big favor? That was my sister. She watches my daughter, Lindsay, and she's been having bad nightmares. Do you think you could-" she hesitated for just a minute. [ She'll do it, she's a sweet girl. I think.] "Pick her up for me?"  
  
For the first time in quite a long period of studying, Jo cracked a smile. A crack that grew into a canyon. "I would love to. Where does your sister live?" Catherine quickly gave directions, and Jo got up.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for this. Just bring her back here. Maybe you can watch her, too."  
  
"I would love to." She repeated. "But, uh, there's a problem. What am I going to drive?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I would give you my car, but Warrick had to use it. What about Nick's? Let's go ask." The two women walked to another room where Nick was sitting, watching a video tape of the interview with a suspect.  
  
"Hey Nicky? Can Jo borrow your car?" Seeing the look of horror on his face, Catherine added, "To pick up Lindsay. Please?" She pleaded. Jo broke away from the tape she was analyzing in her head and smiled wide, showing all her teeth. Nick took his key out of his pocket and they were quickly snatched out of his hand.  
  
"Thanks Nick. I promise I'll keep it in one piece." Jo bounced out of the room at went to the car. She took Cath's directions to her sister's house. She had called before, telling that Jo would be picking her daughter up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jo Morris. Catherine sent me to pick up Lindsay." She said to the woman who stood at the door. Jo could see a girl sitting on the couch hugging onto a bear. She had blonde hair that she recognized matching Catherine's. The little girl slowly walked to the door.  
  
"Are you Jo?" She asked slowly. Jo bent down to her level and nodded.  
  
"Your mommy sent me to come and pick you up. Are you ready to go?" the girl nodded and grabbed Jo's hand. She pulled on Jo's hand and as she bent down, Lindsay said, "I like your hair. Blue is my favorite color." Jo smiled and helped the little girl into the car. Before she turned the key, though, she turned the volume knob all the way down. [I don't think she'll like Disturbed.] As the two drove back to the lab, they quickly became acquainted.  
  
"Linds, I'm so glad to see you!" Catherine said as the two girls walked though the door. Lindsay ran to her arms and was picked up in a quick hug. Catherine led her daughter off to the break room while mouthing 'thank you' to Jo.  
  
She smiled and went to find Nick. She found him trying to get Greg's attention inside his lab. As usual, music was blasting from the stereo. As she realized it was one of her favorite songs, by Saliva, she began singing along and playing air guitar. Greg turned around upon hearing the female voice. He saw both Nick and Jo, and smiled at the sight of Jo still doing air guitar. He shut off the stereo and waited for her reaction.  
  
She straightened up immediately and felt her face grow red. "I see you do the same thing I do. Air guitar rules." Greg laughed at her crimson cheeks.  
  
"Hi, uh, Greg." She turned to Nick. "I brought your keys back. You car is still together, just ask Lindsay. And besides, Catherine would have personally seen to my death if I had hurt her daughter. I even turned the music down." Nick and Greg snickered as she finished.  
  
"You turned it down? You can't ever turn it down, Jo!" Greg said, looking disappointed.  
  
"I know, I know. But I didn't want to blow out Lindsay's eardrums."  
  
"And yet you see it fit to destroy mine?" Nick cut in.  
  
"I like her more." She got a fake icy glare for that. "And, remember, Catherine would have my ass on a platter." They laughed and they knew that that was probably the case.  
  
"Anyway, Nick, I also have to tell you something. You know that guy you were watching that tape with?" He nodded. "Well, he's not your guy. I saw the tape of the robbery, and..."  
  
"You weren't supposed to see that." He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I know, I wasn't supposed to, but you know me. Anyway, the guy on the tape was scratched by that woman. And she had talons, man. That would've left a big mark. But the guy you had didn't have anything on his face. His skin was flawless. He's not your man."  
  
Nick's mouth dropped along with Greg's, whose had gone down when she said she was spying on the C.S.I.s watching the tape. "If you don't believe me, you can check it again. But I swear, he's not your guy." Nick said thanks and rushed out to tell Catherine.  
  
"Wow. That was amazing." Greg said after Nick left. Jo's face turned red again. She had started to resemble a beet a lot lately.  
  
"Thanks. I'd, uh, better go get back to studying." She walked out and rushed down to the break room. Luckily Lindsay was still awake and ready to play. Jo's thoughts were quickly brought off the subject of her little confrontation with Greg.  
  
At the end of the shift, the team gathered in the break room before they left. Lindsay was sleeping on the couch, but Jo was still wide awake, trying to finish her studies.  
  
"Jo?" Catherine said, and Jo looked up. "You were right. We caught the real perp. The first guy we had didn't do it. Thanks." Jo smiled wide, and for the fourth time that night her face flushed.  
  
"Anytime." She closed her book, put back her utensils, and stretched out her arms.  
  
"Hey, you never told us what you want to be. Spill it, sister," Warrick said. Nick got the same look on his face as he did at the beginning of the shift.  
  
"I, uh, want to be a criminalist." 


	11. Jo, the beet

A/N: Yet again, thanks for the reviews. I wrote ch.10 at 11:30 last night, and posted it at 12:30, so I'm so happy I got 2 reviews so quickly! And a note to theparaniodone- Thanks, I like to write a lot. 2 of my grandparents are published writers, so I guess that's where I get it from. This story should be finishing up soon, in the next few chapters, but I promise there will be more, with Jo in it.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them (except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor and so are my parents, it won't get you anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sara raised her eyebrow. "You want to be a criminalist?" She took another sip of her coffee. Jo nodded.  
  
"I wonder where you got that crazy idea," Catherine commented, giving Nick a well-deserved suspicious look.  
  
"Hey, I didn't try and convince her to do this. Hell, I even tried to get her not too. I knew she would be 18 or so when she started, and I think that's a little bit early to start having to deal with criminals and dead bodies. But she wouldn't listen."  
  
Jo gave a mischievous smile and said, "Yeah, you tried. Good for me I'm so stubborn or else you might have wrongfully imprisoned that guy." Gil gave a questioning look toward Catherine and Nick.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that, but we are glad that you helped us." Catherine defended. Greg walked through the door and moved toward the coffee maker.  
  
"You know, I could've sworn the shift was over. What topic is so important that you guys don't want to go home?" He gave a quick look around the room. He hated being left out of things.  
  
"Just discussing Jo's future career choice. She wants to be a criminalist." Sara answered for the group. Greg's eyes grew wide.  
  
[I am really, really getting tired of this.] Jo thought as her face grew hot. "You, you want to be a criminalist?" Greg looked at the girl in awe. He felt his affection for her growing until he saw Nick. He threw Greg a dirty look as he noticed his behavior.  
  
Jo nodded. "Well, I think I'm just about ready to go. I'll see you all around. Tell Lindsay I said bye, Cath." Jo stood up gathering her books. She ran out of the break room and out to Nick's Tahoe, her hand on her forehead. She had never been so embarrased in her life.  
  
Nick had followed her out, Greg right behind him. "Jo? Are you alright?" Nick asked as he found her leaning against the door of his car.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It just all of a sudden got hot in there." She said. Jo looked up and saw Greg. Her eyes grew wide staring at his brown eyes. "Sorry I bailed on you guys like that. I'm glad you let me come tonight."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Greg repeated Nick's question, a look of concern on his face.  
  
Jo nodded and climbed into the car. She slid over to the passenger side and rested her head against the back of the seat. Nick went back to clock out then came back and they drove home.  
  
Back in the break room, Warrick began. "You know, Griss, she'll probably ask for a job here."  
  
"Well, I'm not doing anything until she does." He replied.  
  
"You're going to give an 18 year old a job here? Are you serious?" Sara asked, not believing what Gil had said. She had a strong look of apprehension on her face.  
  
"I didn't say that. I'll probably consider it, though. She seems to be very smart." Sara gave a grunt and left the room after saying her goodbyes. Catherine picked up Lindsay and took her out. Warrick and Gil left a minute later.  
  
Back in the car, Jo sighed and looked out the window. "Nick?"  
  
"What's up, Jo?" he asked, turning his head from the road.  
  
"Do you think Gil might give me a job?" she returned, picking at her fingernails again. Nick sat for a moment, contemplating the thought. [Jo, working at the lab. With me, and Sara, and Warrick, and Catherine, and Gil, and] he gulped, [Greg.] He wasn't sure if it would be great or disastrous.  
  
"I think you should talk to him about it. But I want you to know, he may not give it to you. He can be a hard-ass sometimes."  
  
She nodded and went back to her thoughts. Nick pulled into the lot and they got out. Still absorbed with her thoughts, she barely remembered that her seat belt was still buckled as she tried to exit the car. Before her godfather saw, Jo unbuckled and got out. They entered the house and Nick started to get out cereal and bowls. "Frosted Flakes good?" he asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. She nodded and sat at the table.  
  
As they ate their breakfasts, Jo contiued thinking. [First, wait until exams are done. There is no point in trying to get a job when you can't even come because you have to study.] She was brought way from her little world by Nick.  
  
"Jo! You haven't touched you cereal. It's getting soggy. Are you sure you're alright?" He had a genuine look of concern on his face.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." She sighed and began on her mushy bowl of Frosted Flakes. [Then you have to make sure you've got good points for him. You've never worked a job before, so you have to make sure you prove that you can do this.] she told herself, planning her plea for a job carefully.  
  
Nothing was going to keep her from what she wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you liked it! I know it's kind of short, but hey, it's my story, so don't complain! I'll try and finish it up soon. Please, r&r! 


	12. Apples

A/N: *sniff* No new reviews since the last chappy was posted. Do you not love me anymore? It's almost done...but not to worry; after I finish this story, there will be more with Jo. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them (except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor and so are my parents, it won't get you anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dammit," Jo said as she stepped out of the shower, her hair soaking wet. The doorbell had rung; Nick wasn't home, so she was forced to get out before she had wanted to. So what if she was already clean, it felt nice to let the hot water run over you. It was soothing. But alas, she had to grab a towel and run for the door.  
  
Jo ran to the door. She figured it wasn't Nick, considering he had a key. She looked through the peephole and saw the top of Greg's head, shaped into a psuedo-mohawk with lots of gel. He was bending down, looking at his shoe.  
  
"C'mon Nick, let me in. I'm right on time, 7:30. I've been standing out here for 5 minutes." He yelled at the door, knocking again.  
  
Jo looked down at her toweled self. [You can't leave him out there. It's cold tonight.] She sighed and opened the door.  
  
"Thank --" Greg was cut off when he saw the young woman standing, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel. His mouth gaped at her blue hair, covering her left shoulder, her other one completely exposed.  
  
"Hey Greg. You, uh, kinda caught me in the shower. Nick's not here - went to the store - but he'll be back in a minute. Come in." Jo stepped back, already feeling herself turn red. She stepped back and let the still speechless Greg inside. She whipped around and quickly ran toward the bedroom.  
  
As she walked quickly away, Greg noticed the still-healing wound on her back. He winced at the stitches, and couldn't imagine the pain of having a pointed object thrust through his flesh. [Ouch.]  
  
Jo changed quickly, then stopped as she dressed her stitches. She could only reach the ones in the front, and had been having Nick do the ones on her back. He might not be home for another 15 minutes. "The gods of fate must be laughing their heads off," she said to herself.  
  
Greg had been sitting on the couch. Well, actually, it was still a bed, since there was no real point to folding it again. He was trying to read some of the titles in Nick's collection of Playstation games when Jo came out, holding a box of gauze and medical tape.  
  
"Uh, Greg? Do you, uh, think you could dress my stitches on my back? Normally Nick does them, but, you know, with him not being here that could be a problem." She held out the items in her hand.  
  
"Uh, sure." He answered, shifting to the edge of the bed.  
  
Jo smiled weakly and sat on the edge of the mattress, close to Greg. She handed him the tape and gauze and he took it. Slowly she pulled down the side of her t-shirt to expose her wound. Greg gulped as he pulled out a gauze pad.  
  
A lock of Jo's hair fell and Greg held it back. [God, her hair is so soft.] He dressed the still healing cut and said, "Here ya go." She put her shirt back in place and turned around.  
  
"Thanks." Their faces were about 5 inches from each other. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. They just kind of stared into each other's eyes for a minute until the sound of a car door slam brought them out of their trance. Jo got up and put away the medical things.  
  
"Jo? Hey, can you help me with these?" Nick called from the doorway. "Hey Greg. Sorry I wasn't here when you came." Greg got up and moved towards the older man.  
  
"S'ok, bud. Now, when is Warrick going to get here?" Greg said, slapping Nick lightly on the arm. He followed Nick into the kitchen and picked out an apple from one of the bags. He bit into it, the juice squirting into his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me? Those are my apples." Nick grabbed it out of his hand. But before he could take a bite, Jo snatched it from him and quickly bit into it.  
  
"Nick, that was so mean. You left me to get the rest of the groceries while you came and snacked on an apple," she said, holding up the apple, her mouth full of fruit.  
  
Greg raised an eyebrow. "That was mine," he said, smiling. Jo's smirk quickly left her face. She held it out to him, offering it back.  
  
"You can have it. I'll just get another one." He did just that. Before Nick could protest, the doorbell rang again. Greg sunk his teeth in and said, mouth chock-full of Red Delicious, "That'll be Warrick."  
  
Nick sighed and got the door. Greg left the kitchen followed by Jo, both munching on their apples.  
  
"Hey War," Jo said, swallowing her last bite.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Share the wealth, man!" Warrick said, holding out his hand.  
  
"I gotcha covered, dude!" Greg ran back into the kitchen and reappeared holding another apple, and tossed it to Warrick. He took a big bite as Nick said, "Dammit! You people are eating all my food!"  
  
Jo just laughed and continues eating. "So, where are you guys going tonight? Gonna get yourselves hot dates? Or just try really hard and freak out a lot of women in the process?"  
  
"Try? Nick Stokes does not need to try to get women. They just come near naturally." Nick said, putting back his old 'ladies-man' persona.  
  
Greg and Jo shared a laugh, while Warrick scoffed. "Yeah, picture that."  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that, maybe someday it'll come true." Greg commented, and then dodged at swing aimed at his head.  
  
"Hey now! You almost hit me! Control yourself, man!" Jo said, grabbing her godfather's shoulders and shaking him.  
  
They all laughed and said their good byes. The boys left and Jo had the house to herself again. She sighed at the emptiness and finished her apple. Then, getting dressed, Jo grabbed the keys to her car and left for the Crime Lab.  
  
Today was the day, she decided. Do or die. 


	13. The Plee

A/N: I'm getting kind of discouraged....do you not like me anymore? My muse is getting unhappy. Well, it's done, hope you like. And if I get some reviews for this, I might make more stories with Jo. But with how you've been lately, I don't know.....  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them (except Joann Morris and John Perkins), blah blah, don't sue, I'm only 14, I'm poor and so are my parents, it won't get you anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jo walked out to her Corvette (A/N:Remember, her 'rents were loaded) and got in. Before she turned the key smelled the new car aroma. The car was fresh, and had hardly been driven. She had gotten it on her birthday that year, which, as you'll remember, was when her parents were killed. The only time it had been driven was when she went out to celebrate, and when Warrick had brought it over to Nick's.  
  
Anyway, she turned on the car and pulled out of the lot. The whole way to her *hopefully* future place of buisness was well known. She continually reviewed in her head her argument for the job. She had gotten transcripts, test scores, and things like that to hand to the team leader.  
  
Jo pulled into the parking lot and turned the key. Taking a deep breath she tried to collected herself. It didn't work, so she sat some more, counted to 10 and opened the door.[On with it, woman!] she told herself. Grabbing all her materials, the young woman moved toward the entrance.  
  
It was common knowledge that Gil Grissom loved his job, and Jo had found out from her godfather that he was there that night (Her evesdropping skills again). All she had to do was pray he was inside doing paperwork instead of being out in the field. Luck was on her side this time. She checked with the lady at the front desk and found that he was.  
  
Timidly she knocked on the door to his office.  
  
"Come in," was the muffled sound, coupled with sounds from Beethoven's 9th. Jo opened the door and stepped inside, much to Gil's surprise.  
  
"Jo? What are you doing here?" He turned the music down.  
  
"Hi Mr. Grissom. I'm, uh," She hesitated. [SAY IT!], "Begging for a job."  
  
Gil raised an eyebrow. "Sit." She did, quickly. "You want a job here?"  
  
"Yes sir. I've got a Bachelor's Degree in Biology, and I minored in criminology. I also minored in graphic arts," she said, "But you already know that. I was thinking, well, I think I'm pretty qualified for the job."  
  
"Then again, it doesn't matter what I think, only what you do. So, I brought my transcripts from school. Here." She handed the stunned Grissom a folder full of papers.  
  
"I see you've come prepared." Gil said, flicking through the papers.  
  
"This is the most important thing I've ever done, sir. I've been thinking about this day since I was 10 years old." She peered nervously over the desk, seeing what document he was on at this point. It was her thesis.  
  
"You did your thesis on--" he paused, reading the title, "How Forensic Evidence Solves Crimes?" [A girl of my own heart,] he thought, remembering his thesis. It was on essentially the same thing.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Gil skimmed the paper. It was better than most grad students' essays.  
  
"Well, Jo, you are qualified. Very much so, in fact." Jo let out a long breath. "The only thing I'm worried about is that you are so young."  
  
Jo nodded and he continued.  
  
"I mean, being so young, if we were, say, questioning a suspect, they might not take you seriously. And the night shift could also lose some credibilty. Which is the last thing we need right now."  
  
"I understand, sir. But what if being so young, I could talk with the young suspects better? You know, like they could relate to me more than you or Catherine, or anyone else, for that matter? And I could also bring a new perspective to cases. Like, I know all the common signs for a serial killer, their patterns. But I really haven't experienced them first hand. So I could maybe think in a different way, and, I don't know, shed light on something that might have been overlooked." She knew she was stretching it here.  
  
Grissom sat back to consider what she had said. They were all good points, that was for sure. But it was still hard to tell if she would be right for the job.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Jo. I'll give you a trial period. Let's say, 1 week. You can come here and work in the lab. If, after that, I'm satisfied, and if you and one of my team aren't at each other's throats, I'll let you in."  
  
Jo smiled so wide she thought her mouth would stick that way. "Thank you so, so, SO much, Mr. Grissom. I won't let you down, sir." She shook his hand and began to walk out of the office, almost skipping.  
  
"One thing, though. Call me Gil." He said from his desk.  
  
"Gotcha, Gil." She said, giving him a small salute. Turning out of the office, she just stopped from running into Sara.  
  
"Excuse me, Sara." She said, flashing another smile. Sara raised an eyebrow but said it was ok. As she turned around, Jo was prancing down the hall happily. She ran into Catherine, who laughed, puzzled and moved towards Gil's office.  
  
"Why was Nick's goddaughter skipping down the hall?" Sara asked. Catherine looked at him, wanting the answer as well.  
  
"I just told her that she can have a job here, if she lasts for a week in the lab." Both women's mouths dropped. Catherine's soon formed into a grin, however, while Sara's face showed a look of pure horror.  
  
"That's great! I'll have to tell Lindsay." Catherine walked out of the room, smiling still. Sara hadn't taken her eyes off Gil, though.  
  
"You're hiring an 18 year old to work here?" She said, apparently outraged.  
  
"Yes, Sara, I probably am. She is more than qualified."  
  
She let her breath out in a huff and left the room, still upset.  
  
Meanwhile, Jo had left the building(A/N: Elvis much?) and WAS skipping toward her car.  
  
[I can't wait to tell Nick. And Greg.] She smiled at the thought she would be working with them both. Rolling down the window and cranking up the stereo full blast, she sang along all the way home. 


End file.
